1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothpick made from plastic in the shape of an oblong body with an essentially triangular cross section, which body decreases in size towards a pointed end portion, and which body manually can be inserted in interproximal cavities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toothpicks are used for stimulation of the gum, for removing film on teeth, for removing food particles in interproximal cavities and for similar dental hygienic purposes. Removal of tooth film, covering the teeth in the area towards the gum margin, is particularly important for preventing caries and parandentosis.
The usual shape of a toothpick is a protracted body with a relatively small sectional area with triangular shape for insertion in the mouth in order that it by manual control can strike the teeth and gum and serve its purpose, i.e. to clean and stimulate the gum. While in use the toothpick is held between the fingers and is manipulated to produce the necessary movement.
The hitherto known toothpicks are straight and are made of wood, metal or plastic. They are inserted into the space between neighbouring teeth and are pressed so hard that the sides of the toothpick strikes the sides of the teeth. For the toothpick to withstand this it should possess a certain amount of strength and rigidity to be strong enough in its longitudinal direction. The toothpick cannot easily be compressed in its transverse direction and thus it cannot adjust its shape to the cavity to be cleaned, and it will also tend to break while in use. Thus such toothpicks tend to damage the gum and may occasionally do more harm than good. Especially where negative papillae occur, damage of the gum may easily occur, as the pointed end of the toothpick easily penetrates the skin and damages this. Moreover, it is difficult and often even impossible to apply toothpicks in the area of the back of the mouth as it is not possible to insert a toothpick from the side of the tongue.
Thus an efficient cleaning of the tooth surfaces, in order that all bacteria film is removed efficiently from these surfaces and in order to stimulate the gum, cannot be achieved by the hitherto known toothpicks.